


A Sickly Sweet Christmas

by JeffersonBarnes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeffersonBarnes/pseuds/JeffersonBarnes
Summary: When Jefferson gets very sick right before the holidays he intends to keep it a secret from his family. Unfortunaly for him they are not so easily fooled.





	A Sickly Sweet Christmas

Jefferson wasn't getting sick. He didn't feel like he could throw up any minute, he wasn't very hot to the point where he wondered if he might combust into flames.

That was at least what he kept telling himself.

He had woken up at an ungodly hour only to feel as if he was dying. Luckily for him Victor had been working a night shift again so he didn't have to worry about waking him up. Grace on the other hand knew immediately that something was wrong. She had looked at him with big eyes full of worry and had even offered to stay at home so he could rest. He had reminded her that her friends were waiting for her at school for the Christmas lunch the school had put together and that he felt just fine. After dropping her off at school he had gone to the local pharmacy to pick up a few things. He hoped that Victor would be too tired to notice that there was something wrong. The man was too busy already and didn't need another patient to look after.

Coming back home he dropped the plastic bag on the kitchen table. Turning around to walk over to the fridge wondering what they would eat for dinner tonight when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Knowing it could only be one person he spun around.

"Hey honey how was work?" He sounded weak and tired.

''Great, only one patient threw up on me today. I can't wait till this flu-wave is over.'' Victor looked his lover up and down, studying him. Jefferson was paler then usual and the bags under his eyes told Victor that he had a rough night. '' Good thing Grace hasn't got it.'' Jefferson tried his best to smile but it wasn't convincing Victor.

''Too bad you do tho.''

Shit, seems like his acting skills weren’t what they used to be, then again he was never able to fool the good doctor. Hanging his head down low in defeat, he shuffled towards Victor wrapping his arms around his neck. Burying his face in Victor’s neck Jefferson took a deep breath. Leaning against him for support he sighed.  
‘’ I can’t hide anything from you can I?’’ Victor chuckled, rubbing the hatters back. ‘’ I have known you longer then today.’’

Lifting Jefferson chin Victor noted his red rimmed eyes. Letting his grip on the other man soften Victor slowly guided Jefferson towards the stairs.‘’ Come you need to rest, tomorrow is a busy day. I will bring dinner later this evening at I will pick Grace up at three at school.’’ Opening the door to their bedroom he continued.‘’ So you don’t need to worry about anything.’’  
Jefferson was about ready to cry. He could finally get some rest after the long sleepless night and busy afternoon. After taking something to ease the sick feeling he had in his stomach, he laid his head on the cool pillow. Almost immediately he fell into a deep sleep, accompanied by tea parties and white rabbits.

Downstairs Victor was getting ready to pick up Grace. Driving the long road to town he reminisced about all the times Jefferson had tried to hide injuries or illness from him. He knew Jefferson just wanted to be the best father he could be for Grace but that didn’t mean just throwing his health away. Pulling up to the school Grace was already waiting for him on the sidewalk. Snow waved at them as they drove off.  
’’So papa finally caved?’’ The small girl looked at him curiously, holding different coloured envelopes in her hands. Christmas card given to her by her friends. ‘’Gracie I’m a doctor. If there is one person who would know when papa is sick it’s me.’’  
‘’Will he feel better tomorrow? I don’t want papa feeling sick when it’s Christmas.’’ Her big eyes full of worry. She didn’t want her papa to be sick on Christmas, they had already missed so many Christmas together.  
‘’I’ll try my best Gracie but I can’t promise anything. ’’ Looking out towards the road he saw that they were close to the house. He did feel a bit frustrated, not because Jefferson would probably feel like hell their very first Christmas together. It was because Victor wasn’t able to make him immediately better. If Rumple would tell him to get the moon back to him to make Jeff feel better he would have done it.

Pulling into the driveway Victor parked the car. Grabbing Grace her backpack out the backseat he followed her into the house.  
He put her backpack on the kitchen table before moving upstairs. Hoping His lover would feel a bit better. Slowly opening the door he found out Grace had beaten him to it. 

She was offering Jefferson a glass of water. He gladly took it. Victor noted that he looked a bit more rested. Opening the door completely he stepped inside their bedroom. ‘’How are you feeling now papa?’’ Grace took the glass back from her father. Jefferson moved to sit up right, shuffling some pillows around to make it more comfortable.  
‘’A lot better Gracie’’ He smiled down at her. Stroking her hair he looked at Victor who had moved to sit at the edge of the bed. ‘’Vic took good care of me.’’

Moving forward Victor put the back of his hand against Jeff’s forehead. His fever had gone down. ‘’You know Gracie, I think Papa may be able to join us tomorrow.’’  
Bouncing from her spot next to Jefferson he lunged at Victor, wrapping him into a tight hug. ’’You really think so Victor, please say it is so!’’ Laughing he hugged her back. ‘’ Yes Gracie I pretty sure about it. Now he probably won’t feel completely better but it will be a huge improvement from now.’’

‘’You know I’m still here right?’’ Jefferson looked at them from his spot. Wondering what he did to deserve them.  
Victor and Grace shared a knowing look before nodding at each other. As if planned they both shot forward towards their unsuspecting victim. Jefferson never stood a chance from the hug attack they had launched onto him. Falling back with a loud thud they laughed. Jefferson could remember a time during the curse when the big house felt so much like a…. home. The cold that was always present was gone, chased away by the loud joyous laughter of his daughter and fiancé.

Pulling them close he decided that he never wanted to let them go.

Never again alone on christmas.


End file.
